My Ugly Tenshi
by Game-d
Summary: Ryou is a killer with a deformed half-face. He and his brother is killers working for someone in a MOB. Ryou met this wonderful person that cares about him besides his brother. But this person is their boss’s whore. Can you feel the suspense? RxS,RxSet
1. Default Chapter

Inspired by my dreams.

**Summary**: Ryou is a killer with a deformed half-face. He and his brother (not cast in YGO. Made up character by the author.) is killers working for someone in a MOB. Ryou met this wonderful person that cares about him besides his brother. But this person is their boss's whore. Can you feel the suspense?

Ryou x Serenity , Ryou x Seto.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Ryou 

I'm always judged. They abandon and condemn because of my deformed half-face. I was born with this, I have no control of what my face look like whatsoever. So, why abhor me?

Such shallow people.

When I was little, the other children despise me and call me ugly. The parents will just look and point…why didn't they do something? I'm human too! My parents even desert me. They don't care about me! Only my brother, he is the one who I can really trust and love. He doesn't care about my ugliness. He always defend me. If anyone said anything insulting to me, he would threaten their life. When I have grown up, society has looked down on me. Even my grades and overall scores in education is beyond their stats for the job there. Some would give some lame excuse. Like, you are displeasing for the eyes. You know some jobs where you see the client and make deals with them…they cant send me because im ugly! Why didn't I just have plastic surgery? Well, I don't want plastic surgery!! Anyway, the doctor said it would be extra painful because my face is VERY deformed. My left side, on my cheek, there is a large pulp and my eye…my eye, you cant see my eye. Because its covered with my skin. But that eye can still see…only darkness though. I'm like the joker in batman. Except a lot worse.

Now my brother and I are killers. Our boss is Gozaboro. He owns a MOB business. He own places with drugs and prostitution. He owns of territory and he is the fastest rising industry (if you can call it that). The FBI are after him, but they have no evidence to charge him. We are his killers, we kill whoever is an enemy to Gozaboro. And tonight we had a job.

I'm now kneeling in an alley covered by trashcans. I hold up my gun, ready to shoot. A man in a brown suit walked out of the bar. I know its him. I looks into the aimshot glass…linger for a moment.. "Ryou! Ryou! Shoot! Hurry!" yelled my brother through the earpiece. I look into the glass and shoot right at his shoulder blade. I made 5 shots to his chest and 2 shots to his heart. He should be dead. My brother walked out from a different alley and shoot his twice to the chest. Then suddenly the police siren….2 cop cars appeared. Dammit! My brother is in an open area!! I got to help him! I was gonna go out and help him then.. "Ryou! RUN! I will be alright!" So I ran down the alley and turned right. Dead-end. So I turned around a little bit and saw a cop. He has soft brown hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. He is dressed in black and have a gun pointed at me. I quickly ran the other way.

I ran all the way to the main house and ran down to our room. Brother! I was relieved that he was alright. He is sitting on the bed and smiling at me. "See, told you I'll escape." He smugly said.

"Yeah yeah." I replied. The I look down and saw his right leg. He's bleeding really badly! My eyes widen and I look ran to the bathroom. I open the cabin and took out the kit. I stride to the bed and pull a kneel down to see the damage. I began to clean the cut.

After a while, I decided that he needs t see a doctor. I told him that.

"No, that is to open. People will know that it's you who killed the man." Gozaboro!

"But my brother needs help! He is bleeding profusely!" I yelled.

He looked at my face and his eyes show disgust. "Turn your head back. I don't want to see it." He yelled.

I glared at him some more. Challenging him. "I said turn back!" My brother tap my shoulder, signally me to do what he tell me to. I turn back and asked for some bandages and wrappers.

This is the life.

* * *

Seto 

I don't know why I didn't shoot him. I saw him in an alley dressed in a black cloak. His hood fallen because of the running. I saw a side of his face, he's beautiful. He can't be the killer. But his gun proved me wrong. He turn around and OH MY GOD! His face! We look at each other then made eye contact. I have never seen such a face before…his eyes…fill with sorrow and pain. My heart stopped at that moment and I was stunned. My body wont listen to me and my mind went black. I don't know why that happened, and I hate not knowing things. I will found him again. I seriously don't know why. I have the feeling that I want to rescue him from this cruel, dark world.

* * *

Soooo, how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? REVIEW!! 

**And here's things you want to know if you got confused. I recommend you read this.**

Gozaboro is not Seto's father. No relation at all! Ryou's brother is not Bakura and not a cast of YGO. I made his brother up. Seto doesn't know if he' gay or not. His girlfriend is Isis. Which you might know as Malik Ishtar's older sister. Which they have NO relation at all!


	2. The Life Of Mine

Ok...on with the chapter 2!!

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.

* * *

**TV Screen- The News**

A man has been shot 9 times in the chest outside a bar. There were police officers at the scene.

Showing the two cops

"What happened at he scene?" ask some reporter. "Well, our troops have been following this guy for a long time……….and we were recording the crime on this tape." (Some more…too lazy)

**Show tape**

A man standing there dress in a heavy winter coat and a dark blue hat holding a gun at the victim.

**Turn TV off**

"How can they be so careless? This is suppose to be a clean job!" yelled Gozaboro. "Sorry, sir." said his right hand man, Taka. "We cant let them know who those two work for." "Ahh, we could send them to Taiwan to do their last job. Then kill them." suggest Taka. "Your right, we're not going to pay them anyway." laughed Gozaboro. "The its settle, I will send some men to Taiwan with you." said Taka. "No need, I will kill them myself." said Gozaboro.

"But.."

"No buts, I know what I'm doing." interrupt Gozaboro.

**In Gozaboro's bedroom.  
****_-Outside the door-_**

"Sir, we captured Serenity. She is now in your bedroom." said the man.

After that said, Gozaboro opened the door and walked up to Serenity. She is sitting on the bed in her night gown. "So, now do you know that you can't get away from me? I will find you. Now…for your punishment." Gozaboro stood in front of Serenity holding her head to his lower body. (And you know what happens then right? I don't wanna imagine that nasty image. If you like…you could though.)

**The Pool**

Sitting on one of the steps to the pool is Ryou. Wearing his usual cloak and hood. Covering his face, he just sat there and think. Think of other alternatives after this job to Taiwan. Then Serenity dressed in her white cotton robe holding a bowl of ramen. She handed to Ryou. "Ryou, you need to eat. You know it's not good for you top be like this." said Serenity in a worried tone. Ryou took the bowl of ramen and started eating. While Ryou was eating, Ryou notice the line of blood from Serenity's thigh to her feet. He already know what happened. She probably ran away thinking she could escape and got caught.

"He is insane Ryou! He can't be happy unless he abuse and torment me!" Serenity cried. Ryou put her hand on her back trying to comfort her. "You know, you are the longest who have worked for him. Most people would be 2 months tops. H always kill his assasins, so he doesn't have to pay them. You should watch out." Ryou stopped eating and looked at the ground…then continue to eat his ramen. "I better go, or he might get mad. Bye Ryou."

**SETO**

I can't work anymore! I'm always thinking of that man!! I don't know what's happening to me! Why does he fascinate me so much? He's not the least attractive ... well, the other side face looks beautiful..and the most important, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS! I'm so glue to him and I don't even know his name. All I know is that he took part in killing the guy that we were investigating. I didn't see anything about him, just his face. He was dressed in that cloak. ARGH! I can't get that half side face image away!

Ok, Seto. You need some sleep.

* * *

Yeah, he is going insane. Haha. It will get more…exciting in the later chapters. And definitely more action. -wink-wink- 


	3. Deceit

Eh, when I figure not even one person reviewed, I thought it must have sucked big time! Haha. Well, only one review but it got me pumped up. Thanks **Starz Bakura**! Ahhh..this is so long ago…need to look back n see what I wrote.

Disclaimer: You know this. You see this everywhere on fan fiction.

* * *

"Hey, Ryou! There's a letter here for you," my brother ( yes, he will forever be called "brother,") yelled from outside. I'm currently showering from another assignment. I will never be clean, I'm dirty.

"Huh? A letter for _me_?" I questioned. Who would give me a letter? More importantly, who _knows _me? I quickly finish up my shower and get dressed. I walked out with my brother waving the white envelope.

"Oooo, I wonder who's it from. Maybe a love letter." My brother teased. Heh, funny. Who would give me a love letter. Must be blind! I took the envelope form my brother and glared at him for teasing me. I tore it open and pull the piece of paper out.

_Meet me in Room 7 in the 3rd House._

_-Serenity_

Serenity? I looked at the clock and see that it is 12 minutes to 2. My brother asked me who it's from, and I said Serenity. My brother stared at me for a moment and tell me to be careful. I nodded and sneaked out the room and toward y destination. My feelings toward Serenity have gotten stronger thoughout these days. She is always there with me, talking to me, and telling me I'm not ugly, that I am a beautiful person.

I opened the door quietly and looked inside. I see Serenity in a night gown and crying. I ran over there and asked what's wrong.

"Gozaboro…he's a monster. Ryou, I can't take this anymore! I will die soon, I know it." She panicked beside me.

"Ryou…," she paused. "Help me. Get me out of here. I don't want this life anymore. I want to be with you." Then she looked into my eye (Not eyes, but eye. See chapter one for physical features.) My eyes widen when she said that last sentence.

/She feel the same as me./ I thought to myself. I agreed to help her out. She told me to that Gozaboro is going to kill us in after the job in Korea. Korea….that would be the place where Gozaboro will die. I told my brother about the plan and everything what Serenity told me. After the killing Gozaboro, she said her uncle will sail us back to Japan. I trust her.

My brother and I are hiding in the bathroom to get ready for the attack. There was a guard outside in case someone comes in. We were surprise when someone with blonde hair and tanned skin (guess who?) barged in and saw our weapons. This man was shocked as well, and tried to run away as fast as he could. But my brother grabbed and slammed him on the wall. My brother was about to kill him, but I stopped him. This is our last job, so I don't want to kill an innocent person. I told my brother to go and said that I would take care of it. The blonde keep yelling don't kill me and I don't want to die. I hit a nerve in his neck and he fainted right away. (Ever see Simpson's, when homer became a body guard and press the family member's neck and they all fainted?)

After that taken care of, we continue our last job. We barged in the room and barraged everything with bullets. Our boss safely beside us. After a few seconds, everyone soon covered in blood and dead.

"Good, now we can…." out boss walking to the black leather couch for a platinum suitcase. "you can die." He shoot my brother's knee and I acted on instinct and shoot him in the heart.

We waited in the dock for 3 hours now. I'm getting worried. What happened? My brother's knee injury is getting worse. He is losing tremendous blood.

"Brother, women are dangerous creatures. They are deceitful creatures." My brother started.

"When you meet someone you love, trust them. But be sure that they really love you and loyal to you. I'm afraid when I die, you will be alone. No one will take care of you. So…"

I cut in. "Don't say such things. You will be alright, and Serenity's uncle will come soon."

"Yeah, I hope so."

After another hour, I saw a black car drive near the dock and coming closer. I look closer and I see the men in the car wearing black suits and sunglasses. They pulled out their guns and start aiming at us. My brother pushed me out of the way and…..I saw my brother die. He had been shot at least 10 times in the chest and have fallen on the stone ground. I pull our my guns with determination to revenge my brother. That Serenity LIED TO ME!

BAM! The car hit me and I fell in the ocean. Is this how I die. By this woman's lies? I will not die this way!

**I**

**Will**

**Get**

**Revenge.

* * *

**

Yes, I know. Not really good, but I'm loaded right now. So much stuff. You would have guess that it's about summer, not much stuff will happen right? WRONG! Well…Review?

_**Something that takes a moment, will mean a lot to someone else.**_


End file.
